The Dark Void
by CrozSsj
Summary: A little FanFiction about Goku as he stayed dead,in Otherworld. What if he encountered the one person he never thought he would see ever again


**_Ok so this is my first attempt to write a FanFiction so don't get mad if something isn't at your liking. As for my bad spelling if you have hard time read it,just leave the story behind you and that's that,because I really give ZERO S''T for that_**

 ** _Well that's the most I wanted to say,so here you have it and read it if you want. And of course, I will now already say thanks to all those who read it,follow it,favorite it and review it.. Thanks!_**

 ** _HTC-Hyperbolic Time Chamber_**

* * *

These few days were really something else for the Earth raised Saiyan. At one moment he was fighting against the powerful bio-android known as Cell,the next moment he fought against smaller versions of Cell until his eleven-year-old son did what nobody except himself think he could do, kill the Cell juniors with ease and break the so-called perfect Cell. Goku was very proud of his son like never before, he knew Gohan could do it since the days they spent together in the HTC and he also knew the potential Gohan had since he was only four. He knew his son would beat Cell, but something strange happened to his son, the power consumed his son and made him arrogant. His son beat Cell so hard that made the bio-android spit out android 18 and revert to his second form. All of his friends thought that everything was finally over, Cell was not in his perfect form and not such a threat like before, but Goku didn't feel right,something was telling him that Cell was up to something terrible and he was right. In desperation, the bio-android pumped himself like a balloon and revealed that he was about to self-destruct and destroy the Earth with all of them, but Goku wouldn't let that happen. The earth hero sacrificed himself and teleported himself and Cell to King Kai's planet where they meet their end, or so they thought until King Kai all in panic informed Goku that Cell was still alive and on Earth. After few tough minutes of struggling his son managed to overpower the super perfect bio-android with the help of his friends. Goku if he could he would burst because of how proud he felt about his son who was now stronger than he ever was and that he was now the protector of Earth and probably the strongest person in the universe. After Goku managed to convince his friends and his son to not wish him back to life, the earth Saiyan departed on the Otherworld adventure with King Kai. King Kai explained to him how there are many strong warriors who just like him were allowed to keep their bodies and train under Grand Kai. Goku was beyond excited to meet the Grand Kai and the other warriors, he couldn't wait and train with them. When he and King Kai arrived at Grand Kai's planet he was surprised that there were other kai's like King Kai, but he was more curious about the fighter that was beside the shorter kai. The warrior radiated with an incredible strong aura and Goku couldn't wait to spar with him. Goku was later even more surprised when he finally met the Grand Kai. The old man really didn't look like a fighter at all and Goku doubted if he could learn something from him,but if King Kai said that the man itself was a great martial artist than Goku believed him. After their meeting, the Grand Kai ordered for Pikkon to go to hell and stop Cell from bullying the keepers on which Goku immediately stood up and followed Pikkon. When they arrived in Hell Goku gasped as he saw the destruction that Cell left, but luckily the keepers were still alright and without any major injuries. It wasn't that long when Goku finally stumbled across the bio-android who was smirking at Goku, assured in his victory against the Saiyan. Goku was ready to fight Cell who just flew towards him when he saw a red light in front of him. To his surprise, it was Pikkon who surprised Cell and managed to defeat the android. Later that same day, or it seemed like the same day since time didn't exists in the Otherworld the martial arts tournament was held on Grand Kai planet. Without even telling Goku was so excited to fight in an otherworldly tournament. He easily passed through the rounds until the final round in which he fought against Pikkon. Their fight was amazing to the crowd or for the other Kai's while the Grand Kai just laughed and smiled as the two powerful fighters clashed against each other. In their battle, Goku and Pikkon were at the same level of power, but Goku managed to win the fight and won the tournament. Goku was happy because the winner would be trained by Grand Kai itself, but that was quickly denied by Grand Kai who found an excuse to not train him since Grand Kai himself wasn't in such great shape. Even tho Goku was a little sad about that he quickly walked over that since he become a friend with Pikkon and many other warriors who gladly agreed to train and spar together...

Goku smiled at his memories of the previous days as he took a break from his training with King Kai. Few minutes ago he just finished his season with King Kai and flew away from the crowded area. The Saiyan from Earth found himself a very peaceful place where he could meditate and put under control his growing strength,but also to be alone and think about his wife ChiChi,his son Gohan,his friends and smile at the memories he had with them. Even tho he decided to stay dead for the Earth's well being he missed his family a lot. He missed his beautiful wife who even tho he was always training and fighting was still with him no matter what, since the first day. He missed his son he was so proud of, he desired to see him grow, to see him strong, to see what kind of life he will have,but he was sure that with ChiChi by his side he would end up as a great and good person. He also missed his friends who were no matter what the case may be good or bad always together. Goku smile grew bigger as he opened his eyes as he gazed at the Grand Kai planet from the top of the mountain where he was for the last fifteen minutes when he flew off towards King Kai, to resume his training or maybe grab something to eat before that

While he was flying in the sky, he smiled as he saw the fighters spar together or train alone like someone he knew. Goku quickly approached his destination and landed in front of the Grand Kai's house where he was greeted by Olibu, another fighter who was from Earth, but who also surprised Goku by the strength that he possessed. Normally he and Olibu become good friends and sparring partners and occasionally talked about their own adventures. Goku greeted back Olibu as he waved with his left hand and with a smile on his face

"Hey Olibu, you grew stronger since the last time!I can feel it"Said Goku with a smile on his face as he sensed a bit of Olibus energy. He wanted to immediately spar with the man who was also from earth and see how much he improved, but it seemed that something urgent was going on since the blond-haired warrior expression became serious

"Next time Goku, King Kai wants you immediately to meet with him. I was just about to go and search for you,good thing we met here"Spoke Olibu at first with a serious sound in his voice and serious expression on his face,but it quickly changed as the blond-haired warrior smiled at Goku who wondered what King Kai wanted from him

"Well, as soon I'm finished with whatever King Kai wants, I will search for you so we can spar, ok?"Asked Goku as he passed by Olibu who nodded, agreed and smiled back at Goku who entered inside Grand Kai's huge house and through the corridors headed to met with King Kai. As Goku passed through the corridors he greeted the fighters that passed beside him. The place was filled with many interesting people and Goku wanted to know all of them,but Goku snapped from that when he walked out from the house and ended at the back of the house which was huge. In the middle was a big fighting arena, the same as in the world martial arts tournament and with the big area to practice. Goku soon found King Kai who was in the middle of the conversation with his smaller counterpart and Grand Kai

"I'm telling you Goku can go on his own to deal with this situation, after all he's the strongest warrior here, West Kai!"Yelled King Kai at the smaller Kai who just yelled back at the taller Kai as Grand Kai sat in his chair and laughed while Pikkon stood near them embarrassed that the Kai's were having this kind of argument

"Pfff, don't make me laugh!This statement is bad as your jokes North Kai!Pikkon grew much stronger and he could easily beat Goku, right Pikkon?"Said West Kai who looked at Pikkon for a backup, but the green warrior just remained silent with his eyes closed and his arms crossed until he noticed that Goku was finally here. Pikkon smirked as he saw Goku walking towards them, he could feel that the Saiyan warrior grew stronger but so have he and he intended to show him that. As the Saiyan joined them, King Kai explained to Goku what he needed him to do and Goku gladly accepted on which West Kai protested and wanted for Pikkon to go and handle the situation on his own when Grand Kai finally interfered and suggested for both warriors to go. The two of them agreed and immediately flew towards their destination, Hell. As they flew away from Grand Kai's planet and passed right beside the check in station Goku found it funny how this already happened before

"This is funny, I didn't think that I would end up for the third time in hell"Smiled Goku at his first memory of hell where he met the two strange ogers while he was trying to get on King Kai's planet

"Huh, third time?I thought you were here only once, when you rudely followed me here without asking me first"Said Pikkon who was surprised that Goku was here three times already,but then again even he was in hell many times by now

"Hehe sorry about that, I didn't think you were strong enough to fight against Cell. It's a funny story how I ended in hell the first time,but let's leave that for later,I can feel multiple energy signals in two directions" Stated Goku as he and Pikkon already entered in hell zone and immediately felt the energies that wrecked chaos in hell

"Yes, you are right Goku. Let's split,I'm going east you south"Suggested Pikkon on which Goku agreed and flew to the south where he could feel two energy signals which were fighting against each other,but something felt weird to Goku, because the second signal was familiar to him, he felt it before in his life,but Goku snapped from his thoughts and focused on the signals and speed up to put in place the ones who caused all the trouble. When Goku arrived at the place where he felt the two energies fighting he just saw how the owner of the second energy collided with the mountain and how all the rubble ended on him. Goku immediately powered up and charged the other energy signal which belonged to one Cell Junior. Goku wasn't surprised to see one of the Cell's children here,he was already told that Cell break through his prison as he was about to be transported to the other section of hell,so Goku was prepared for this battle. Goku who trained very hard ever since he arrived at Grand Kai's planet was close to ascending just like his son, but even if he wasn't a Super Saiyan Two he had enough power to deal with Cell Junior's. He received few powerful hits to the head and kidney, but Goku managed to block all the other hits and evade them before he suddenly vanished and surprised the Cell Junior from above. Goku fired his Kamehameha and completely destroyed the Cell Junior. As Goku landed on the ground he powered down to his normal form as he exhaled and looked at his fists as he closed them and opened

"I'm really close to achieving the second level,I can feel it"Said Goku quietly to himself as he tightened his fists when he remembered to check to who the other energy signal belonged when he heard the rocks on top of the person move. Goku turned around and saw the boulders being tossed away when his eyes wide opened in shock. The person had a black spiked hair which was very long, the person also wore a black and brown armor with one red armband on his left arm and one on his left leg. The person mumbled something until it felt that it wasn't alone here, so the person quickly turned around ready for a fight if needed, but only to be shocked just like the man in front of him was

"W-What?Kakarot, it can't be?!What are you doing here!"Yelled the long haired person in shock as it called Goku by his true name. The person wondered what was Goku doing here in the first place, did he die and why was he here in hell

"So that other energy belonged to you,Raditz"Said Goku who's expression still remained surprised while the man in front of him quickly changed his shocked expression with an angry one. The last person that he wanted to ever see in his life was his own brother, who betrayed him. Raditz let out a growl as he walked away from the rubble with his eyes still locked on his little brother as he was a prey. Goku could feel the intensity behind his older brother look which made him uncomfortable. He never thought that he would once again see his older brother who tried to kill him as well his son and humans. Both brothers remained silent and stared at each other, the older one would let out an angry growl at Goku who just didn't know what to do. It was hard for him in the beginning to accept that he truly was a Saiyan and that Raditz was his older brother. He didn't want to have any relation to a bunch of bloodthirsty killers,but that was until he learned what really happened to the Saiyans from Vegeta on planet Namek and how Frieza used them, controlled them and threatened them to destroy their planet which he in the end did. Sure they did a lot of bad stuff, but if Frieza wasn't in the picture maybe, just maybe they could be even a little bit different. Goku quickly snapped from his thoughts when he heard Raditz call his name

"So what are you doing here?It's hard to imagine that a good hearted Kakarot would end up in hell. Hmp, were Vegeta and Nappa too hard for you?"Asked Raditz in a mocking tone which Goku recognized and also realized that Raditz didn't know what really happened, well he was dead and didn't really know how much time has passed

"Well I came here to stop whoever was trying to break free from here and yes I have died,but"Said Goku while Raditz listened when he saw a smile on his brother's face"After our battle I was revived thanks to the dragon balls and I managed to defeat Nappa"Stated Goku who shocked Raditz with this. There was no way for Kakarot to beat Nappa, he was even weaker than he was, he was surely lying

"Lies!There's no way you managed to beat Nappa!He was an Elite Saiyan!"Yelled Raditz back at his brother with anger. How could he spat such nonsense, there was simply no way for him to beat Nappa, but little did Raditz know that the even greater shock was about to come

"Believed you to me or not I did beat Nappa, but after I beaten him Vegeta was the one who killed him"This what Goku said did and did not surprise Raditz. He was a little bit surprised that Vegeta killed one of the last Saiyans and the one who practically raised them,but he knew that the former general was walking on a thin ice as the prince grew more and more irritated by the bald Saiyan. Raditz was about to say something when Goku continued with his story. Goku told him how he barely survived his battle against Vegeta and how the Saiyan prince almost killed him, but he managed to survive thanks to his son and friends. Raditz just stared at his brother with his eyes wide open and tried to process what he was saying until Goku told him about his trip to Namek and how he defeated Frieza, as a Super Saiyan

"W-What did you just say?"Said Raditz with a low voice as he stared at his feet while he clenched his fists. Goku heard what his brother asked, but something wasn't right, he could feel the tension rise

"I told you, I beaten Frieza when I transformed in Super Saiya.."Goku was cut off when a punch almost made a contact with his chin, but in the last moment he managed to avoid it. Goku looked at his brother which energy suddenly went up, but what he didn't understand was what made Raditz act like that all of a sudden

"Hey, what are you doing Raditz?!You really haven't changed since the last time!"Yelled Goku who secretly inside hoped that maybe his brother changed a little. He was after all curious to know more about his family, every normal man would want to know about his family and so did he, but once again Raditz let out a loud growl and attacked him

"I'm a proud Saiyan warrior and I will never change, just like you did!"Growled Raditz as he tried to hit his brother,but Goku easily avoided all the punches and kicks which made Raditz even more furious "Y-You have no right!N-No right to tap into the legendary form of our people!"Yelled Raditz who was by now on his knees because how tired he was of all the punching and kicks that he unleashed. While Raditz was on his knees in the ground Goku looked at his brother back and didn't know what to say to not anger Raditz even more

"A-Ahhh, you who betrayed your own blood, you who denied your brother, you who cut off his tail so easily HAVE NO RIGHT TO USE THAT POWER!"Yelled Raditz with all his might as he looked Goku straight in the eyes. Goku was taken aback with the sudden outburst, but then he saw it, the pain of his betrayal which had hurt his older brother. Goku suddenly noticed something, something was buried deep inside those black eyes, he just could feel it. Goku tried to walk towards his brother, but the older Saiyan managed to stand up and just turned around, leaving Goku to watch his back when suddenly Goku felt a familiar energy behind him

"Goku I finished with my side, it seemed like Cell and some other guys were behind the attack, is here everything alright Goku?"Asked Pikkon who could tell that something was going on in front of him. The air and the aura around the two man in front of him were heavy and Pikkon wondered what was going on

"Huh?Oh,yea everything is alright Pikkon don't worry"Smiled Goku at Pikkon who still wasn't convinced by the smile and tone in his friend voice,but he let it go when Goku turned back to Raditz "Listen, Raditz I just..."Goku was once again cut off by his older brother who started to walk away from the two warriors

"Just leave me alone, Goku"Said Raditz his last word with venom as he flew away from Goku and Pikkon. Goku just stared at his brother until he disappeared, but something wasn't right, when he called him like that, something inside wanted him to call him by his real name and that was what scared Goku, but the earth raised Saiyan snapped from that when he heard Pikkon calling him

"Hey Goku, let's go"Called Pikkon who snapped Goku from his thoughts as he flew in the air. As they slowly flew away Pikkon noticed that something wasn't right with Goku, ever since he came in contact with that man, so Pikkon decided to ask what really happened "Goku, something is wrong. Tell me who was that man, it's clear that something happened between you two"

"It's nothing really, it's just... he's my brother"Answered Goku who surprised Pikkon by this. He would never think that Goku's brother of all people would end up in hell. Pikkon remained silent as the two warriors continued their now quiet flight towards Grand Kai's planet


End file.
